Two Little Sweet Angels With Dirty Faces
by G. Courfeyrac
Summary: Modern Paris, and life is finally getting good for Aaron Enjolras, as he settles into his second year of university with his friends. A sudden phone call turns his world up-side-down as an unexpected girl arrives in Paris, with no intention of doing as he says. Well, who listens to their older brothers anyway? Introducing Anja Enjolras, the feisty free willed, youngest Enjolras.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. So this is Italia's (Gracee's) story Two Little Sweet Angels With Dirty Faces. I will be posting the chapters and finishing the story with her notes and my own ideas! So, a bit about me. My name is Georgiana but everyone calls me G and Courf is my favourite out of the barricade boys. I'm also taking over Niamh's From Russia With Love fanfic so I'll be posting that. Also if anyone wants to rp Les Mis with me, either pm me or add me on Kik and tell me you're from here. My Kik is GeorgianaScott (although I normally rp as gender swapped Les amis because I'm not too good at writing as a guy). Well that's enough about me! Please R and R.**

**Love you all**

**G xxx**

The Musain was fairly vacant as a group of ten students sat around their usual table in the corner. Some had only joined the university back in September, it was now April.

Enjolras flipped open his iPhone when it buzzed. In seeing his sisters name on the screen, his set it down.

"No one important, then Enjolras?" Grantaire asked him. "Did one of the cheerleaders find out your number?"

The rest of his friends laughed. Life was good at the L'universtie du Paris. He had a house he shared with three of his closest friends, Grantaire, Combeferre, and Feuilly.

As Enjolras went to open his text book, Courfeyrac slammed his hand down on the cover.

"You study too much, have some fun!" He said.

"I do, I just don't do the whole drink-myself-stupid kind of fun." He retorted.

His phone buzzed again.

"What the hell does she want!" He yelled. It was the seventh time in ten minutes his sister had text him.

Before he could find out, Grantaire had grabbed his phone from the table and unlocked it.

"Oooh, she's hot." He remarked.

"Fuck off! That's my sister!" Enjolras hit him in the back of the head, snatching the phone back.

"Oh shit..." Enjolras ran his hands through his hair. This is why she texted him so many times.

"What's up Enjolras, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Combeferre said as he set the phone slowly on the table.

"Some beer and say what's going on." Grantaire offered him the bottle and he refused.

"She's run away from home..." He began.

"What?! But you said she's only 15!" Marius exclaimed.

"That was two years ago! She's 17 now." Combeferre had only spoken to her once.

"... She coming to Paris." Enjolras finished and all the boys put down what they were holding.

The phone was stared at as Enjolras dropped his hands to it and dialled her number.

Her voice was heard from the line.

"Finally!" She sighed. "I've been trying to get to you all day!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Anja?" He used her full name.

"Coming to see my big bro, what else?"

"Mum is going to kill you!" He shouted.

"She'll have to find me first."

"How exactly have you run away from Italy?"

"I'm not totally incompetent like you, Aaron. I booked a train, and I'm almost in Paris now. I set out yesterday from Rome. I'm about half an hour away." She told him. "And don't worry, I've got a hotel booked and all."

"You are not staying in a hotel, by yourself!" He yelled.

The Amis looked around at each other. His sister must know how to really annoy him.

"Try and stop me!" She laughed down the phone.

At that point, Combeferre pulled the phone from his hands and spoke to her.

"Hey, An. Its Combeferre here. Can you stop because otherwise your brother is going to turn into the hulk on us. He's already go this vein pumping out of his forehead." He told her and heard her laugh hard down the phone.

"If it kills him, I've got three other brothers to compensate!" She joked.

"Please, An, just do as he says." Combeferre asked her, putting the phone on speaker and setting it down on the table.

"No, I can look after myself."

"Listen, Anja, as soon as you step off that god damn train, I am picking you up and taking you to my house where you're going to stay until the next available flight back." Enjolras said, deadly calm.

"No, I'm staying in Paris. There is no way I'm going back to mum and dad!" She yelled at them.

"Mate," Grantaire said to him. "Your cars in repairs after the engine blew."

Enjolras ran his hands through his hair.

"So," Anja's voice came again. "Laters bro!"

"Don't you dare hang up the freaking phone!" Enjolras shouted as the line went dead. "I'm going to kill her."

He turned to the faces of his friends, some tried hard not to laugh.

"Combeferre, go and pick her up from the station." He ordered.

"Woah there! This is a family issue, why Combeferre?" Grantaire asked.

"Well she'll think she's being kidnapped if I send anyone else." He said. "And after what you said about her, I wouldn't trust you not to."

"Its fine, I'll go get her." Combeferre sighed, standing up from their usual table in the cafe. Enjolras rose too.

"There is no way you're coming!" He told Enjolras. "You'll probably murder her when you see her!"

"I'll go in your place," Grantaire said, going to the door. "I promise not to make one of my killer moves on her."

He held up his hand like the scouts and made his promise.

"If you do then you two could get re-aquainted in hell." Enjolras said as he watched them leave.

"Chill, I'm sure they know what they're doing..." Prouvaire patted Enjolras on the back as he looked depressed. "I'm the mean time... Why have we never heard of this sister before?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes. This is why he'd never mentioned her before.


	2. Chapter 2

Anja weaved her way through the busy station in Paris. She'd made it. There was no way she'd be going back to her parents any time soon.

She tucked a stray bit of blonde curly hair behind her right ear and shifted her weekend bag on her left arm and continued to drag her case behind her. She came to the cab bay and flagged one down. She opened the boot of the cab and put her case in. She bent down to put her weekend bag in, but her case was gone from the boot. She put the bag down and looked around. When she went back, it too was gone. She spun as the taxi boot shut and it drove away.

"You must be Anja?" A man with dark curly hair said.

"Depends." She acted casually. "Who wants to know?"

Grantaire watched as her eyes widened when Combeferre's car pulled up behind him.

"Your brother, actually." He answered.

"I don't give a toss about what he thinks." She said, starting to walk away. Not caring for the fact that she didn't have her cases. France was quite hot for now, so her white short shorts with faded red roses and green leafs on them would be fine. So would her grey vest top she wore, with a sleeveless faded orange crop top that hung loose. She had money in her pocket, enough said.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She asked as Grantaire stopped her with a firm hand on her upper arm.

"If you'll just want to get in the car, Anja." He said, pulling her towards Combeferre's car which he opened the door of.

Her heartbeat slowed back to above normal in seeing Combeferre in the driver seat, before she realised that she really didn't want to see her brother.

"Get off me!" She yelled as Grantaire clamped his hand over her mouth to avoid any unwanted calls to the police.

As he heard muffled cries, he spun so she was facing the open door, and pushed her in through the door.

Grantaire didn't let go as he heard her head make contact with the top of the frame.

"Oh shit." He said.

"What?" Combeferre said, looking to the back seat where he expected to see Anja.

Grantaire manoeuvred the unconscious girl so she lay across the back seats. He placed his fingers on her neck to check her pulse, and moved her to lay on her back.

"Don't say anything, at least she's in the car now." Combeferre said after Grantaire closed the door and got in the passenger seat.

"Let's just hope no one saw that." He said. Enjolras is going to kill me for certain now, Grantaire thought.

"So, what does she look like?" Courfeyrac asked, as he slumped on Enjolras' sofa in the large living room.

Enjolras let him have his phone and showed them all his caller I.D for her. It was a girl with the same piercing blue eyes, but hers were the dark lagoon blue instead of the icy ones Enjolras had. She had dark blonde hair with bleach blonde streaks in it and it fell in gentle curls from her ears down to mid back. She was quite thin and had a nice body. The cheeky look in her eyes linked with the girl who they had heard tease her brother.

"Wow." Lesgles said. "And she's 17?"

"And way off limits." Enjolras retorted, looking at them all accusingly.

"You know, we made that whole sister-pact thingy. Technically, we can all have a go once she's 18." Prouvaire mentioned.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and told them something they had to know.

"Then you'll be waiting until next year then. She was 17 on the fifteenth of April."

Their smiles dropped.

Enjolras saw Combeferre's car pull up the drive of their house. He went to make a move for the front door when Marius and Bahoral stood in his way.

"Dude," Bahoral began. "Give her a chance to walk in the door first."

None of them knew that she couldn't walk through the door.

Enjolras had his back turned when Combeferre entered the house with Anja in his arms. He carried her limp body like she was his bride.

Enjolras saw the look on Marius' face and turned around slowly to see his sister being carried in.

"What the hell did you do to her Grantaire?" Enjolras yelled as he ran to his sister and held her face in his hands.

"I didn't do anything!" He said in his defence. He was a bad liar.

"I said to bring her home, but I didn't mean knock her out!" He felt her pulse and held her considerably smaller hand in his as it hung from her side.

He took his little sisters body and laid it on the now unoccupied, left sofa in the lounge.

Feuilly and Joly helped him lay her in a comfortable position so she lay flat. Joly took away the cushions so she looked as if she was sleeping.

"I didn't mean to!"

Enjolras strode over to him and grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him up.

"Didn't mean to do what? Exactly what the hell did you do to her, Grantaire?" He screamed in his face.

"She wasn't going to get into the car... So I stopped her from going... She started to yell... So I stopped her and pushed her into the car but she hit her head and since then she's been out." Grantaire tried to explain as calm as he could.

"Let go of him, Enjolras." Bahoral said, pulling his arm away from Grantaire's shirt slowly. "He clearly didn't mean to."

"I have so many things I need to know, and now I'll have to wait until she comes round." Enjolras ran his fingers through his hair again, stepping away from Grantaire and turning to where Anja lay.

"How hard did she hit her head?" He asked, sighing.

"Pretty hard. She was out instantly." Combeferre answered as Grantaire got his bearings together.

Enjolras' phone beeped. A text from his parents. Great, freaking awesome.

It read:

'Have you heard from Anja? She's been gone for two days. We've checked everywhere and no one's seen her, not even Montparnasse. We hav-'

He didn't read any further as the devils themselves called.

The Amis sat, watching Enjolras try to calm his parents down on the other end of the phone. Then they saw his pause, eyes wide.

"NO I HAVEN'T SEEN ANJA. Sorry, I'm going into a tunnel." He said and put the phone down.

"What's up?" Marius asked him.

Enjolras tore his gaze from his sister to his friends.

"They've called the police and sent a search party to look for her." He said slowly.

"That doesn't sound too good." Joly said gravely.

"You lied for her." Grantaire pointed out.

"Yeah." He said. "I don't know why."

"Who's Montparnasse?" Marius asked, they were all wondering when he said the name on the phone.

Enjolras paused thinking back to that slimy toad he met once.

"The reason why I just lied."

**please r and r.**

**If you have any prompts for any fics you want me to write, pm or leave it in a review and I'll get back to you. Also, I have Kik if anyone is interested in rping with me. G xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

They all looked confused. This confusion was taken over by Enjolras' phone ringing again.

Reluctantly, he answered it.

"Hello Alex." He greeted his eldest brother.

The Amis watched as he explained what his parents didn't to him.

"She's here with me in Paris. She just got here... Um... She's sleeping?" Enjolras lied, throwing a glance at his unconscious sister. "I know you won't tell them. See you Alex."

He put the phone down.

"Before you explode into questions, Alex is our eldest brother and he was cut off years ago. I trust him. Anja hardly knows him. And no, I have no idea why my parents asked him." He said as Feuilly was about to ask something.

"Soooo... Montparnasse?" Bahoral asked, circling the topic back.

Enjolras looked at her again with sorrow in his eyes.

"Not my story to tell, sorry guys." He said apologetically. He knew it was a topic she'd rather forget.

On seeing how sensitive the topic was to them as siblings, he dropped the subject altogether.

Enjolras' phone beeped.

"You're popular for once!" Lesgles joked as he saw Enjolras' eyebrows frown at the texts he received.

"Its Adam and Aidan. They've been told too." He said.

"Do your parents have something for the letter 'A' or was it just coincidence?" Prouvaire pointed out.

"I dunno, why should I care?"

"Because, Enjolras," Combeferre began with his insights. "You four seemed to leave when you could, leaving her with no one but your parents. If you all left, then why leave Anja? It probably didn't make her feel wanted as a sister did it? I mean think if you were the youngest and a girl and had four older brothers. I know you all hate your parents, and if it seemed like no one cared then..."

"You'd run away." Grantaire finished.

They all pondered what Combeferre had just said. They never knew much about each others families, apart from Marius was on the verge of being cut off from his Grandfather, and Enjolras' parents were rich and both prosecution lawyers. Well, they were for a year before becoming politicians.

The silence was broken as Anja began to stir. Enjolras went to his sister's side instantly, looking down on her. The Amis kept their distance as she didn't know who they were.

"Ow," She moaned, shifting up on her elbows as everything came into focus, like the face of her older brother. "That is not a sight you want to see when you wake up."

Enjolras rolled his eyes at his sister. Why was she so infuriating?

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked.

"I'm not five, Enjolras, I can count." She snapped. "Four."

He held up two.

She stuck her tongue out at him. He pushed on her head so her elbows collapsed and she fell back down onto the sofa.

"You shouldn't do that, you know." Feuilly told him.

"Whatever." Enjolras said casually.

"She could have concussion."

"Hopefully." He said sarcastically.

"Hello, to you too bro." Anja said.

"Stop fussing Joly, she'll be fine." Enjolras said with his back turned as he got some ice from the fridge in the kitchen.

Anja guessed the boy he was talking to was the one who was taking her pulse on her left wrist. She kicked off her blue and orange converse that where ankle height. Joly dropped her wrist as Enjolras came back with some ice, and lifted up her feet and sat down beside her as she reclined on the sofa with her legs in his lap. He handed her the ice and she put it to the lovely lump forming on the side of her head.

"Don't get up just yet." Feuilly told her as she lay there. "The movement may make you pass out."

"Fun times." She nodded.

"I'm Feuilly, by the way. I share this house with your brother. And this is Combeferre, who you know, and Grantaire is that scary one with black hair." He pointed and she looked at him as he held a guilty look.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." She understood what the look was about. "Enjolras had done it plenty of times."

"Since when have I knocked you out?" He looked down on her.

"Where do I start?" She began to count on her fingers. "The time you let me on your bike and I flew over the handlebars. When you made me fall off the beam whilst I was practising for that gym competition. When you threw your door in my face, the time you-"

"Ok! Stop! I get the picture." He told her.

"And you scared the crap out of me for doing it! Hypocrite!" Grantaire yelled.

"He just never got caught when it happened. Bastard." She said.

He pinched her leg and she kicked him in the stomach.

"Why do you swear? Its not nice coming from a young girl." He told her.

"Its so I can express my emotions through to motion of speech without forming the long winded insults that you do so desire." She smirked at him.

"She has the power with words like you! Oh, this is too good!" Courfeyrac cheered. "I'm Courfeyrac by the way."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at them. "Let me guess, Lesgles, Bahoral, Prouvaire, and, Marius."

She looked at each of them in turn.

"You've hacked my twitter again haven't you?" He raised and eyebrow.

"I prefer facebook... If only mum knew the things you say-"

"Shut it An!" He told her, preventing her from spilling his secrets. "I hate those cheerleaders."

"No wonder. Are the best chat up lines they know, only include the words 'hot', 'fit', 'smoking' or include, 'I wanna have your babies'?" She asked, a look of innocence upon her face.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she set the ice pack on the small coffee table. When she said she hacked his accounts, he thought she was joking. Obviously not.

He looked at his friends who were crying with laughter.

"Seriously?! Why can't I get a girl to like me? They all clearly have half a brain." Grantaire cried, wiping his eyes.

"Its because they have half a brain, that they don't." Enjolras retorted.

"Hey, what's this?"

Enjolras looked down to see Anja hide behind his iPhone.

"How did you-... I'm done asking anymore." He said, taking it from her and reading the vacancy for a Lifeguard at the university that was posted on the website.

"Oh, they're looking for a new Lifeguard at the pool linked with the uni. The other one quit because she couldn't handle this kid who loves to swim, but claims he's drowning all the time." He told her. Opportunity leaped into her mischievous eyes.

"No... No." He said, shaking his head.

Her smile grew wider.

"No, Anja. You are not working there." He told her again.

"Try and stop me." She smirked.

"Woah, before you go all hulk on us again Apollo, chill." Marius said calmly.

"Apollo?" Anja asked, sliding her legs off Enjolras' lap and leaning forwards as Marius whispered.

"Its his nickname, we gave it to him."

"Its winds him up quicker if you use his first name." She turned to see her brothers face and winked at him.

"You know what?" Grantaire said as they all moved closer. I don't think he ever told us his real name."

"And I don't intend to either. Its ridiculous, so don't you even go there Anja." He said, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Do you know theirs?" Anja asked him. She knew they all went by their last names, except Marius and Grantaire.

"Yes." He said.

"Then its only fair we know yours too." Prouvaire exclaimed. "You're never going to tell us."

"He doesn't have to, I can." Anja said. "Its A-"

"That's enough from you." Enjolras said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up the stairs.

"So not fair play mate." Combeferre told him as Enjolras wrestled her up the stairs, with a hand over her mouth.

"I need to talk to her." Enjolras called down. "Yuck, Anja! Did you just lick me?"

The Amis sniggered and hoped that she'd stick around. Whilst she was here, the great Apollo was normal.

One Amis in particular saw something in her that the other could not. Looked at her in a different light. She wasn't like anyone he had met before, and wanted to know more about the youngest Enjolras

**Please r and r.**

**If you have any prompts for any fics you want me to write, pm or leave it in a review and I'll get back to you. Also, I have Kik if anyone is interested in rping with me. G xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

She wriggled a lot as he held her arms to her side with one of his around her waist, but fortunately she was 5 foot 5 and thin, to his 5 foot 11 and muscular.

"Ow, Anja!" He yelled when she kicked him in the shin when he reached the landing.

"Mmmmmmm, mmmm!" Her words muffled by his hand pressed firmly over her mouth.

Enjolras kicked the door open of his room with his foot, as he practically carried Anja in. He kicked the door shut when they were inside and let her go.

"What the hell, Aaron?" She yelled.

He wiped his hand on his jeans, remembering that she'd licked him.

"Can we just act like adults for ten minutes?" He yelled back.

"I will when you stop treating me like a child!" She retorted.

He fell silent. Enjolras hadn't seen Anja in a long time. He saw her the odd day or two when he visited his parents, but then she had to go to her literature class, or her latin tutor had arrived. Or, his parents got her to help them with the new legislation they'd just decided on. She was always doing something. It made him think if she'd ever had time to be a normal girl at all.

"Anja..." He said, pleading with her to be cooperative.

"Don't make me go back." She said in a small voice.

"I can't let you stay here without them knowing." He said apologetically.

"I won't got back." She said defiantly.

"You have too!" He sighed. She pushed past him and stormed out of the room onto the landing. "The police are looking for you!"

"I'm not going. Its fucking living hell, Aaron!" She yelled as she skipped down the stairs.

"I know."

"Bulshit Aaron!" She spun on her heels in the living room and faced him.

"You all got out when you had the chance. Did you think they'd give me that opportunity? No, I had to be their perfect child. Do everything they wanted me to do. Never complain, never disobey. Just be their personal puppet for the rest of my fucking shit of a life!"

"Anja-"

"Don't." She said calmer. "Just don't. I know you don't mean it, whatever apology you're going to spout. Its all lies. You left me all those years ago. Whatever shitty idea made me think you'd want me back now?"

She shook her head and walked away. Going before it was too late.

x

Enjolras stood there, staring at the space where she used to be. He didn't know what to do. What to say.

"Go after her, Enjolras." Grantaire pressed his car keys into his distraught friends hand, and closed his fingers around it. "And don't go all Student Body, on her, she needs a brother and a friend for a change."

x

Anja didn't know where to go, or what to do. She had around seventy euros in her pocket as well as her bank card, and mobile. She also had no shoes so she felt every paving stone her bare feet pounded on as she ran blindly through Paris. She came to a side of Paris that was rich looking, it mimicked the road that Enjolras lived on, but this was around, what? A mile in the opposite direction? She could run a mile in around four minutes. She walked the streets like a ghost, when a silver citroen pulled to a slow speed beside her as she walked along the pavement, nearest the road as it had trees lining the street.

The window of the car slid down.

"Anja, stop and listen." He started. No Aaron! He mentally hit himself. She needs a friend, and most of all, someone who cares about HER. Take it easy.

"What do you want?" She bit, not bothering to look at him.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Isn't this what we're doing?" Anger clear in her tone.

"Properly. About everything. About why you're here, why you won't go back. And then..." He trailed off.

"And then?" She seemed interested.

Think, Enjolras think, he thought. She's almost there.

"We can take it from there together, or you can do whatever the hell you like? Deal?" He asked her.

"Deal." She agreed as he stopped the car and she ran in front of the car and dropped into the passenger seat.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to take up long distance running." He told her, hoping to relieve the tense atmosphere in the vehicle.

"I thought it may come on handy someday." She gave a half smile.

"Handy? Handy? You ran three miles in 12 minutes 30, I think that's a little more amazing than handy. Try out for a world record someday, I know its around 12:10 to beat."

To his relief, she smiled properly as he drove them back to his house.

x

When they entered, the Amis looked up. No one seemed to be hurt. Combeferre shot them all a look that told them to leave, but not before Grantaire ran over to the open kitchen and took the knife rack with him.

"God only knows what she'll do if he fucks up again." He said in his defence as they exited to the conservatory.

"You all left me." She looked so hurt.

"I'm sorry An. We thought you'd be fine." Enjolras said honestly.

"You never got in touch, neither did Alex, Adam or Aidan." She told him.

"I did. I swear. I sent written letters to you."

"I never got them." She shrugged. She didn't know what to say next.

The door to the conservatory creaked open and the Amis snuck back into the room. The argument wasn't heated, it was more Enjolras realising what leaving had done to Anja.

"They made me study politics. I have a stupid latin tutor! I had to play badminton every tuesday and polo on saturday afternoons. I had to be able to paint and draw properly, to win an art competition in Rome. Learn Cantonese and Lithuanian. They had me take a foundation politics degree last year."

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. They made her do everything she didn't want to do. She had no say whatsoever.

He was just about to tell her she could stay when there was a knock at the door. Enjolras turned with reluctance and went to answer it. It was Javert.

"Sorry to bother you Monsieur Enjolras, but I have reason to believe a missing person had just entered your house." The officer said to him, peering through at Anja.

"I have been instructed to keep a look out for the young Mademoiselle Enjolras, and requested to bring her to the airport for an immediate flight to Rome."

"She's not here." Enjolras said, leaning on the door frame to obscure his view.

"Enjolras, I can see her." Javert spoke to the boy he was familiar with. They were quite good friends.

"She's not going back." He protested.

"Is she staying with you?" He asked.

Enjolras looked back at his sister, and at his friends, all eager to know his response. He turned back to Javert.

"Yes, she's going to live with me from now on, until she finds her own place when she's old enough."

"Really?" Anja said quickly.

Enjolras turned to face her and smiled, deciding it was time she got the freedom she needed.

"Really." He confirmed.

Before he could take another breath, she ran at him and leaped into a hug. Luckily, being quite sporty, Enjolras had quick reactions and caught her as she jumped into his arms; wrapping her legs around his waist, and span her around a couple of times as they hugged. He put her down and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll never have to see them again An. I promise." He said solomly.

"I will see what I can do for Enjolras, but I can't promise anything." Javert said, making his presence known again. "I'll try to obtain the law and put it under the freedom of will act for adults, as technically, we shouldn't have been looking for you, Mademoiselle, as you are over 16. Au revoir." He turned and left.

"Merci Javert." Enjolras called as the man gave a small wave and sped away in his BMW.

"This calls for a party!" Grantaire said.

They both looked at each other.

"Oh, please don't tell me you don't know how to have fun like your brother?" He asked Anja.

"You just find any excuse to have a party, don't you?" She asked back.

"Never, my dear Anja, answer a question with a question." He told her, taking a swig of his beer.

"Why? Is it more than that intoxicated brain of yours can handle?"

"You are going to be so much trouble, I can tell." He retorted.

"Aw, thanks." She said.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"But you meant it as one."

"No I didn't." He said quickly.

"Yeah, you did." She raised her eyebrows.

"No I didn't."

"You see, all that alcohol is already going to your head. You have no idea that you complimented me!"

"What?!" Grantaire tried to comprehend what she'd just said.

"My point exactly."

They all laughed at Grantaire's confusion.

"We should probably be off now. Got lectures soon and I'm meant to be meeting with me Grandfather." Marius said, rising and heading to the door, followed by Lesgles, Prouvaire, Bahoral and Courfeyrac.

"Good luck." Enjolras said, knowing Marius may be getting totally cut off today.

"Nice to meet you guys." Anja said to them.

"You too Anja. Are you ok?" Marius said as she massaged her head and looked in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's up?" Enjolras asked, now playing the part of a concerned brother.

"Nothing. I'm just really tired and I've got a killer headache."

"I'll get you so paracetamol." He went to the cupboard in the open kitchen.

"You shouldn't take anything." Joly said, snatching the box of pills from Enjolras' hand.

"Seriously? You're going to go all hypochondriac on us right now?" Lesgles couldn't believe this.

"Word of warning. We're friends with the biggest one that's ever walked the face of the earth." Lesgles told Anja.

"This isn't a laughing matter guys. You can have some if you really want, but your brain may not like it, it may make you worse." Joly protested, getting agitated.

"Concussion can be a serious head injury. Sometimes the severity of the damage isn't known immediately. Signs of a more severe injury may appear later on and require emergency medical care. If you're having any symptoms, we should go to the hospital to get it checked out." Joly said.

"We really didn't need you to recite your textbook there Joly." Marius told him.

"Surely we could determine the severity of concussion, if Anja has it." Feuilly said, he was less of a worrier when it came to being a trainee doctor, than Joly.

"We may have to keep you awake the night. Its supposed to be for a period of time after the injury, just to see if anything happens. That way we can be certain the injury isn't worsening." He told her.

"Sleeplessness, or difficulty awakening can be another red flag that things aren't so good." Feuilly said calmly.

"That's it. I'm staying the night." Joly said, all flustered.

"No need, I live here. Go home Joly and stop panicking." Feuilly told him.

"Come on." Marius said, grabbing Joly and steering him out of the door, with a call of bye.

The Amis who were left crowded at the door to wave goodbye as Joly was complaining as he got into Prouvaire's car and they sped away back to their halls of residence.

They moved away and shut the door of their house and all slumped back into the sofas, arranged around a coffee table in the lounge, as a square with the tele creating the fourth side.

"So..." Combeferre began. "Dinner?"

"I vote pizza." Anja said, sitting up and sticking her arm in the air.

"I second that!" Grantaire said, joining her.

"You've lived in Italy for too long." Enjolras said, getting up and walking around the back of the sofas, ruffling Anja's hair as he went to get the landline phone.

"What pizzas do you all want?" He called from behind the counter.

"The usual." Anja and Grantaire chorused.

They looked at each other.

"And your usual is?" He asked her.

"Hawaiian. Thin base." She replied.

"Dude, you have a legendary sister." Grantaire told Enjolras who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so we'll have five thin based hawaiian pizzas. Four 12 inch, one..." He looked at Anja. She held up eight fingers. "... 8 inch, merci."

"Eight inch? Seriously?" Grantaire said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm never that hungry." She said honestly, shrugging her shoulders.

"I mean, seriously Grantaire, you can tell she looks after her physical condition. There's nothing to her apart from muscle, on that nice body." Feuilly was met with a flick around his ear by Enjolras.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." He said in his defence.

"Only 17 guys. Lay off." He reminded them, ignoring Anja's confused look. "Its best you don't know."

x

Pizza came and they all sat around and ate watching crappy tele, like the Amis did every night. They cleared away the rubbish and then sat around, watching comedy shows until Enjolras flipped his phone screen up and looked at the time.

"Right." He said. "I'm off to bed, its half eleven and I've got a lecture early tomorrow."

He looked down on his sister who was snuggled in his chest as they watched tv, her eyes closed. He shook her.

"Anja... Anja wake up." She stirred and looked up at him as he stoked her cheek with his thumb. "I know you're tired but you can't go back to sleep."

"Yeah, I know." She didn't look to bothered.

"Does she really have to stay up?" Enjolras asked, with Anja nearly falling asleep on him... Again.

"Its called cliffhanger syndrome." Feuilly told them as he knew they were all wondering. "Its mostly present when younger children hit their heads, buts its now found to be more common in teenagers after a blow. You seemed fine at first, but afterwards you feel tired and ill. I guess you're just extremely tired right now."

She nodded. It was going to be a long night.

"I'll stay up with you. I have nothing to do tomorrow and I'll know if anything's up." Feuilly told her.

"Are you sure?" Enjolras felt guilty about having to keep her awake and him not being there with her.

"I can stay too. Make sure Feuilly doesn't 'do a Joly' on her." Grantaire said.

"Thanks guys." Enjolras said.

"I better go to bed too, what times that lecture?" Combeferre asked, not really wanting the answer.

"Eight."

"Eugh. Night." Combeferre said with a wave and disappeared upstairs.

"Night guys. Night Anja. And don't even think about running off in the night." He warned her as he too then disappeared upstairs.

"Running off in the night?" Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." She said, and they dismissed it.

It was going to be one hell of a night.

**Please r and r and let me know what you think. G xxxx**


End file.
